Balgruuf the Greater
' '''is the Jarl of Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf lives in his palace, Dragonsreach. He plays a key role in the beginning of the Dragonborn's quest in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jarl Balgruuf wears Noble Clothes, Fur-Lined Boots, and a Gold and Ruby Circlet for a crown. (The crown can be crafted and the clothes and boots are a rare find in places with loot lying around, such as the East Empire Company Warehouse). The Jarl's weapon is a unique, pickpocketable axe that carries his name - Balgruuf's War Axe. Personality While he is loyal to the Empire, he puts his people's interests first, many times denying the Imperial Legion to garrison soldiers in his city so as not to portray martial law — if the player asks him what side he is on in the war, he will say that he is "on the side of Whiterun". He is against the Stormcloak rebellion, slandering the Dragonborn if they seize Whiterun at the will of the Stormcloak army. He is generally more interested in dragons than the Civil War to which he is involved. According to his son Nelkir, he still worships Talos and hates the Thalmor as much as Ulfric and the other Nords do, if not more. Interactions Dragon Rising and The Way of the Voice Appearing before the Jarl to warn him of the dragon attack on Helgen, the Dragonborn learns of that another dragon, Mirmulnir, is attacking the Western Watchtower. Together with Irileth and several of the Whiterun Guards, the Dragonborn defeats the dragon and returns to the Jarl. The Jarl dubs the Dragonborn to Thane of Whiterun and advises that they seek the Greybeards at High Hrothgar for instruction on Thu'um. Civil War - Battle for Whiterun Siding with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War, the Dragonborn fights alongside Balgruuf to protect Whiterun from the Stormcloaks. Alternatively, siding with the Stormcloaks means the Dragonborn must fight Balgruuf, Irileth, and several of the Whiterun Guards. If Vignar Gray-Mane becomes Jarl of Whiterun , Irileth , alongside Balgruuf and Proventus, travels to the Blue Palace in Solitude, seeking refuge with Imperial-sympathizer, Jarl Elisif the Fair. It is possible, that if being a Stormcloak and attacking him in the quest Battle For Whiterun may gain a bounty in Eastmarch, and be attacked by guards in Windhelm. This may make it difficult to continue the Stormcloak questline. Gifts Once pronounced the Thane of Whiterun, the Dragonborn is given a housecarl named Lydia, who serves as their companion. Additionally, he grants the Dragonborn the ability to purchase Breezehome, a house in Whiterun. He also presents the Axe of Whiterun to the Dragonborn, a status-symbol of the Thanes of Whiterun. Quests *Dragon Rising - Help defend Whiterun against a Dragon. *The Way Of The Voice - Seek out the Greybeards at High Hrothgar to learn about being Dragonborn. *The World-Eater's Eyrie- Trap a dragon in Dragonsreach with the Jarl's help *Message To Whiterun - Deliver Ulfric's axe to Jarl Balgruuf. *Battle for Whiterun - Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Defense of Whiterun - Defend the city from the Stormcloak rebellion. *The Whispering Door - Something is wrong with Balgruuf's son Nelkir. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:Ярл Балгруф Старший Trivia *He somewhat resembles King Theoden in Lord of The Rings. In addition to physical resemblance, both rule from a hill fort with the palace occupying the highest point. Both also have a horse as their hold's emblem. *Jarl Balgruuf was initially meant to be killable during the The Whispering Door quest. When inspecting the quest through the Creation Kit, it is revealed that all his children were meant to fall under the influence of Mephala, eventually committing patricide. Hrongar would have replaced Balgruuf as Jarl, having many unused lines of dialogue that parallel that of Balgruuf's during the Civil War Quest and Main Quest. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters